


Well Dressed

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, but it's still filthy, they don't even get all their clothes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: The one where they enjoy each other dressed up in nice clothes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Well Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore. I'm actually working on things that are more substance than filth. I swear.

“Too many clothes,” Donghyuck says, his fingers warm as they work inside the collar of Taeil’s jacket, wrapping around his tie to pull him forward. Their lips crash together as they fall to the bed, Taeil on top, his body blanketing Donghyuck. There’s a gasp from Taeil, his mouth falling open as Donghyuck’s teeth sink into his lower lip. Donghyuck moans in answer, sucking at the plump flesh for a moment, shifting around to get Taeil’s hips between his thighs. He wriggles, locking his legs behind Taeil’s back, his hands sliding down to Taeil’s chest, thumbing his nipples through the material of his shirt before moving to push his jacket from his shoulders.

Taeil gets a hand tangled into Donghyuck’s hair, pulling his head to one side and nosing at the side of his neck, down into the collar of his shirt. “Hyuck, _fuck_ , Donghyuck, you look so good in this,” Taeil groans, sucking a mark into that tanned skin, right in the hollow of his throat. Donghyuck moans in reply, tipping his head further, and, shit, that’s hot because words like _fuck_ don’t usually exist in Taeil’s vocabulary. Suddenly, Taeil is sitting back, up on his knees, wrenching his jacket off and tossing it away as Donghyuck’s hands wrestle his shirt up from the waistband of his pants, pulling it open, buttons flying in all directions.

Donghyuck whines, getting a hand around the back of Taeil’s neck to pull him back down. He hisses as the cool metal of Donghyuck’s watch meets his too-warm skin. Their kisses are scorching and slick, tongues tangling, moans muffled as they push their hips together. Donghyuck’s breathing stutters, a high pitched sound leaving him as Taeil’s fingers crawl between his sweater and shirt, curling into the blue material and pulling hard. Cool plastic buttons skitter over his skin, his sweater probably stretched beyond repair as Taeil’s hands slide greedily over his torso, dragging the dark knit up his chest.

Donghyuck doesn’t even try to stop the moan that bubbles out of him as Taeil leans in, mouthing at Donghyuck’s nipple, his hands so warm and big as they slide around Donghyuck’s waist and down the back of his pants. The clip holding the waistband to Donghyuck’s size pops off and it doesn’t take any effort for Taeil to drag them down his hips, Donghyuck wiggling to kick them off but they still catch on his ankle. Taeil surges upward, laying biting kisses against Donghyuck’s mouth as they’re pressed together, skin to skin. Donghyuck curses, getting a hand down to work Taeil’s own pants open. There’s a sigh of relief as the heavier material falls away, followed quickly by a ragged grunt as their hips slide together, both of them hard.

“Shit, hyung, fuck,” Donghyuck pants, his fingers scrambling down Taeil’s back, clawing at him through his shirt, pulling him down harder even as he pushes his own hips up. Everything is heat and friction for a moment as they grind together, breathing hard into each other’s mouths. Taeil slides a hand down, pushing his underwear down his hips before working on Donghyuck’s. Taeil braces his arms against the bed, biting into his lower lip as Donghyuck spits into his palm before reaching down, curling his fingers around both of them.

Taeil’s head drops to Donghyuck’s shoulder and he groans, jerking his hips into the pull of Donghyuck’s hand. “Oh god, Donghyuck.” He presses his face into Donghyuck’s sweaty neck as the younger man clings to his shoulders with his free arm, moaning. Taeil scrapes his teeth along the sharp edge of Donghyuck’s jaw and there’s a little hiccup of noise, Donghyuck turning his face against Taeil’s shoulder as he shakes apart, coming over his hand, Taeil’s cock, the mess splattering against his trembling stomach. Taeil whimpers when Donghyuck’s hand slows its movement, and reaches down, his hand covering Donghyuck’s, working their fingers together over his own dick.

Donghyuck pushes their foreheads together, nipping at Taeil’s lips. “C’mon, hyung, fuck, you’re so hot, come for me,” he growls, watching as Taeil’s mouth goes slack, his eyes squeezing shut. Donghyuck can feel the way Taeil’s whole body tenses, the way his hips stutter erratically, and then there’s a groan that rumbles up from Taeil’s throat into Donghyuck’s mouth as he comes sticky and hot between them.

They lay together, still for the moment, panting as the worst of the urgent neediness ebbs away. They kiss gently before Taeil pulls back, bringing a hand to Donghyuck’s belly, dragging his fingers through the mess of come before moving them to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck’s eyes are feverish and dark, as he parts his lips, sucking Taeil’s fingers clean.

“Our clothes are ruined,” Taeil pants, lips brushing Donghyuck’s as he leans in, licking a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t care,” Donghyuck answers, pressing their mouths together firmly as he rolls them over.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
